Home Improvements
by BelleDayNight
Summary: Kenshin leaves Tokyo to continue his atonement, leaving behind Kaoru and their infant son. As there hasn't been word from her absentee husband for months, Kaoru falls into a depression. Yahiko and Kenji are the only reason she doesn't give up. After spying Kaoru visiting Tomoe's grave, Enishi follows her home and decides to stick around to help with some home improvements.
1. Part I

**Home Improvements**

Summary: Kenshin leaves Tokyo to continue his atonement, leaving behind Kaoru and their infant son. As there hasn't been word from her absentee husband for months, Kaoru falls into a depression. Yahiko and Kenji are the only reason she doesn't give up. After spying Kaoru visiting Tomoe's grave, Enishi follows her home and decides to stick around to help with some home improvements.

Takes place after Act 255 in the manga and taking into account the depressing OVA that had Kenshin abandoning his family for years. (Though I'm making Kenji younger for sake of the story.)

* * *

><p><strong>Part I: <strong>

Kaoru stared at the memorial stone in front of her. _Tomoe Himura. _Her son, Kenji, was antsy and wanted to return to the Aoiya to play with Misao. Both Misao and Aoshi had offered to accompany them to the grave, but she declined. This was a promise that she and Kenshin had made to Tomoe.

"Happy birthday, Tomoe. Kenshin and I promised to visit you at least once a year," Kaoru said quietly. She held Kenji in her arms, hugged close to her chest, lest he try to run throughout the cemetery as fast as his short little legs would take him. "Aoshi and Misao were kind enough to offer us a place to stay while we visit," she continued. "This is Kenji."

"Kenji, say hi to Tomoe," Kaoru asked her son.

He glared at her, obviously displeased to be restrained by his mother's unbreakable hold. He relaxed and turned his amethyst eyes towards the memorial stone. "Hi Tomoe," he mumbled.

Kaoru smiled. Kenji's vocabulary consisted of two word sentences, so she was quite pleased by his efforts. "Will you give Tomoe the flower?" She kept on arm banded around Kenji's squirming frame and picked up the long white lily she'd picked up from the flower vendor.

Kenji took the flower and tossed it onto the grave. He giggled as he watched the flower fall against the tall stone memorial and slide to the ground. "I'm sorry Kenshin couldn't be here. He's atoning for his sin, like you asked him to. Hopefully, you're okay with just me and Kenji. I'm sure Enishi is doing better," she added. "Your brother was very hurt by your loss. Please, be patient and smile for him."

Kaoru reached out and touched her palm against the kanji for Tomoe's name on the stone. She picked up Kenji and started out of the cemetery.

"Where going?" Kenji asked, twirling a lock of his mother's long hair around his finger.

"To visit Aunt Misao," Kaoru said, kissing her son on the top of his crown of red hair.

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

The long-stemmed white rose that Enishi held fell to the ground from his limp fingers. He'd come to Kyoto to pay his respects to his beloved sister. What he didn't expect was to see the Battousai's new wife and little runt at Tomoe's memorial.

He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but couldn't help himself. He ducked behind a nearby memorial and listened as Kaoru carried on a conversation with his sister. He had wondered who it was that had cleared away the weeds that had grown over the memorial while he'd been recovering his senses.

He'd spent well over a year in the slums of Tokyo regaining his will to live. He'd returned to his home in Shanghai, only to find life there was empty and devoid of Tomoe's smile. So, he'd sold his substantial possessions and wandered back to Japan.

Kaoru had been gone for some time before he kneeled before Tomoe's memorial. He laid his white rose next to the lily that Kaoru and her son had left. "What would you have me do, sister?" Enishi asked quietly. He needed guidance, like never before. His quest for revenge had ended. His rise to the top of the crime syndicate was an empty achievement that he had abandoned to be an unknown vagabond. Even his white hair had been dyed so that he would blend in on the crowded streets of Kyoto.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed at the cemetery, but he must have fallen asleep. His back was stiff from sleeping in an awkward position on the cold stone. Though, he had a dream and in it Tomoe smiled. She told him to check on Kenshin's young wife. Make sure that she and the child were safe.

With a new mission, Enishi touched up his hair dye and booked passage on the ship that Kaoru would be using to travel back to Tokyo. He could hardly recognize the solemn woman that the fiery, determined woman he knew on his island, had become. He rented a hotel room for a couple of weeks in Tokyo, not far from the Kamiya Dojo. He would learn Kaoru's routine and then approach her only if it appeared that she was unsafe.

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

Kaoru gripped the edge of the laundry basin, took a deep breath, and counted to ten quietly in her head. She sighed with relief when she could hear Yahiko singing a lullaby to Kenji, soothing the baby back to sleep. It had been ten months since Kenshin left her and Kenji so that he could continue to atone for his sins in the Revolution.

At first, she had supported his crusade knowing that his conscience was never truly at ease, haunted by the ghosts of his past during the war. What she didn't expect was that during his absence, that there would only be one letter in all that time. Their son was eighteen months old now. Kenshin missed his son's first words and his first steps.

Kaoru continued to scrub the soiled clothing in the laundry basin, her fingers red and raw from the hot water. She wrung out the clean garments and strung them on the clothesline outside the back porch to dry. She was just hanging the last shirt when she could hear Yahiko approach.

"I can stay later if you need, Kaoru," Yahiko said quietly. He was the acting instructor at the dojo and while they had a half dozen students, today was one of his days off. He also had a part time job at the Akabeko restaurant. Money was extra tight for a single mother and Yahiko did everything he could to help. He even moved back into the dojo, abandoning Sanosuke's old boathouse.

"No, it's fine," Kaoru assured him, flashing him a quick and grateful smile.

"Are you sure?" Yahiko asked. He eyed the weeds that had begun to overrun the garden and the shingles that needed replacing on the roof. He'd purchased the necessarily shingles and nails a few days ago. "We should really replace that section of the roof. It's drafty inside the house and when it rains we've got a significant leak. You're going to become sick."

A couple of years ago, she could have counted on Kenshin or even Sanosuke to help her with that task, but now only her apprentice was present. "If I don't get it done today, I'll let you help me in the morning."

"Don't think I won't hold you to that," Yahiko warned. "I'm okay with you tackling the garden, but wait for me and we can fix the roof together. It's safer that way." He chewed his lip and stared at Kaoru with obvious worry in his dark eyes. "If you need anything, you send Ayame or Suzume to fetch me from the Akabeko, okay?"

Kaoru sat on the front porch, listening to the wind chimes in the wind. She kept her ear attuned for the sound of Kenji awakening from his nap. Given how exhausted her son was, he should sleep for at least another hour. She should work on the weeds, but all she could do was stare at the road and hope a messenger came by with a letter from her long-absent husband.

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

From his booth in the back of the Akabeko, Enishi waited patiently for his bill. He silently congratulated himself when Yahiko Myojin hurried inside the restaurant right on time. The acting sword instructor at the Kamiya Dojo would be away for at least seven hours, giving Enishi enough time to follow through with his plan.

Two years had passed since he'd abducted Kaoru Kamiya with the intention of using her as bait as he enacted Jinchu upon Kenshin Himura. He'd gone into that fight with a strong offense and no defense. There had been nothing he'd wanted to protect, until Kaoru stepped in front of that bastard, Wu Heishin, and his gun.

Enishi had wanted to protect her. He'd lost Tomoe's smile, but he couldn't let Kaoru die. She'd shown him kindness in the short while that he knew her. It had been even more devastating to learn that she was the one that Himura had wanted to save the most. How did that runt attain the love of two such wonderful women?

The waitress returned to his table and Enishi paid his bill with a generous tip. As he left the restaurant, he caught at glimpse of his reflection in the window. He hardly recognized himself without his stark white hair. He'd dyed it black, hoping to remain inconspicuous. He'd lost a great deal of muscle mass in the last couple of years, but he was still lean and solid. He pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses and slipped them on and started towards the outskirts of town in the direction of the Kamiya Dojo.

He'd plotted out his meeting with Kaoru a hundred times in his mind. He'd been watching her from the shadows for weeks. Her son was the spitting image of Himura, yet the father was no where to be seen.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Enishi glanced up to see a messenger man on a horse had called out to him. "Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to know how to find the Kamiya Dojo would you?" the messenger asked. The uniformed man scratched his forearm nervously. "It's my first day delivering in this district and I'm a little lost."

"I know exactly where the Kamiya Dojo is," Enishi answered. He moved closer to the horsed man. "I'm on my way there now to pay a visit with an old friend."

"I probably shouldn't do this," the messenger hedged. He reached into his horse's saddle bag and pulled out an envelop. "I'm really running behind. Could you deliver this to Kaoru Himura for me?"

Enishi was proud of himself for not reacting to the surname. "Not a problem," he said with a genial smile. He held out his hand and accepted the letter. He noticed it was from Aizu. Perhaps it was from the female doctor?

"I really appreciate you! I better hurry, thanks a bunch!" The messenger angled his horse around and started in the opposite direction.

Enishi closed his eyes and grounded himself. There was no turning back. Now he had no choice, but to visit Kaoru. He'd seen her in Kyoto while she visited Tomoe's grave. She had set fresh flowers at his sister's memorial with her son, but without Kenshin. He had decided then, that he would come to see her in Tokyo and make sure she was safe. Tomoe had requested it of him. He'd rehearsed the conversation he planned to have with Kaoru countless times. He still had money, a great amount of it. No crime lord worth his salt wouldn't have a contingency plan and a secret stash.

His resolve weakened when he saw her sitting on the porch in front of her house, her head was leaning against one of the posts wearily, and her eyes shut. She wore a simple training gii and was barefooted. He scanned the residence and noted the warped boards of the house as well as the weed-infested garden. The roof looked old and worn as well.

Kaoru shifted, her bright blue eyes snapped open and seemed to peer directly at him. Enishi held up the letter and continued to approach. Her eyes traced over him from the tip of his hair, to the toes of his booted feet, and then back up, finally settling upon his face.

"Enishi?"

He ran his free hand through his dark hair. "I guess you saw past my disguise," he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Of course, I'd recognize you. As if I could ever forget you," Kaoru said, shaking her head slightly in disbelief. "How are you feeling? I heard you escaped from the boat."

"I wouldn't have been able to read the diary in a prison cell," Enishi answered. He'd spent the better part of a year and a half living in a prison of his own making — inside his mind. A happenstance encounter brought him into proximity with his long, lost father. He'd been aimlessly wandering for months until he'd seen Kaoru at Tomoe's grave.

"Did you come all this way to deliver a letter for me?" Kaoru teased with a soft smile. She patted the spot next to her on the porch. "Why don't you join me?"

Enishi worried about how many others Kaoru might invite into her home. How safe was she out in this rural section of town? Why wasn't her husband around to keep her safe? "It's from Aizu." He handed her the envelope.

Kaoru visibly deflated, disappointment evident by her tight expression. "Must be from Megumi," she said with a forced smile as she ripped open the envelope. Her face grew more pale as she read the contents of the letter.

"What's wrong?"

Kaoru folded the letter up into thirds and placed it back inside the envelope. "What's wrong is that I haven't seen my husband in ten months and have only received one letter from him." She closed her eyes and a single tear fell from one of her eyes unnoticed.

Enishi took the envelope and removed the letter. _'Ohayo, Kaoru! You can thank me now for sending your husband back to you. He saw me two months ago and I treated some serious wounds. I'm the one that advised him to return home to you and your son. You can thank me by making me the godmother of your next little one. How about that? Also, here's a simple recipe that even you can't mess up….'_

Enishi set the letter aside. Obviously, Himura didn't return home after his run in with the doctor. "Why is your garden in such terrible disarray?" he asked, determined to change the topic. His carefully rehearsed speech seemed terribly inappropriate now.

"My garden?" Kaoru stared at him blankly and then she turned towards the direction of the overgrown garden. "Oh. I think I must have gotten distracted when I tried to weed it." She pushed off the porch and started for the garden. She picked up a pair of gloves that rested on top of a wheel barrel. A hoe was balanced against the wheel barrel.

This meeting wasn't going as Enishi had planned. He glanced around the porch and found Kaoru's forgotten shoes. He grabbed them and then silently, he joined Kaoru at the garden. He set the shoes next to her feet. He then picked up the hoe and started to break up the roots of a particularly thick set of weeds.

"I'm so absent minded lately," she said, slipping on her shoes. "You need gloves," Kaoru murmured. "You'll get blisters." She stared at his hands and then her own and sighed. "I don't have any gloves big enough."

Enishi shrugged and continued to work the soil. It had been a long time since he'd allowed his body to feel pain. "If I get blisters, they will heal."

Kaoru crouched in the garden and began to pull out clumps of weeds and tossed them into the wheel barrel. "Why are you here, Enishi?"

"I saw you in Kyoto," he blurted. "You and the boy. Where's your husband?"

"Atoning for his sins as the Battousai," she answered quietly.

Tomoe wouldn't have wanted Kenshin to abandon his family. He refrained from saying so aloud, not wanting to upset Kaoru even more.

There was a shrill cry from the house. Kaoru was immediately alert. "Go on, I'll take care of this," Enishi said. He focused on the garden. In spite of the weeds, the vegetables were healthy and most were ripe for picking.

He looked up a few minutes later to see Kaoru approach with a small red-haired boy in her arms. She set the child down and he ran towards Enishi. The boy paused right in front of Enishi, reached a grubby hand for his hair, and tugged on it gently.

"Kenji, meet mommy's friend, Enishi," Kaoru introduced the two. "Dark hair seems so strange on you."

"White hair was too distinct," Enishi said. "The dye doesn't last very long." He had to reapply every week. He'd considered shaving his hair, but he was too vain for that. "We need to harvest some of these cucumbers. They're ripe." He crouched to inspect the carrots. "These too."

"I'll get a bucket," Kaoru murmured. She picked up Kenji and balanced him on her hip.

Enishi should have been disgusted at the sight of her with Kenshin's child, but mostly he felt sad. Kaoru had opened her heart to the worst of them and her repayment was to be abandoned. He'd stick around for a few days and make sure the house was in good shape and that she had food for the approaching winter. His original plan was crumbling at the sight of how broken she appeared.

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

Enishi had finished weeding the garden while Kaoru picked all the ripe vegetables and had brought them inside. She'd start the preservation process that evening using the techniques that Megumi had taught her years ago. She hurried back outside to see Enishi and Kenji in the garden. Her son was having a good time building a mound of mud. The garden looked great, but she was already exhausted just thinking about the bath her little boy would need.

"Your hands," Kaoru gasped as she drew near her gardening teammate.

Enishi glanced down, a thin line of blood had gathered in his palms. Blisters had formed at the base of his fingers.

"How long has it been since you held a sword?" she asked. She took his hands and peered closely at the shallow cuts. He had at least two splinters that she could see and three blisters. "Come with me back to the porch. I'll clean this up. I don't want this getting infected."

Enishi followed her to the porch, Kenji latched onto the hem of Kaoru's shirt. "And you, young man, will certainly be having a bath tonight."

Kenji's face crumpled, his nose grew red, and the water works started.

"What's wrong? Is he okay?" Enishi asked in a panic.

Kaoru fought a laugh. "He's just of that age," she reassured him. She lifted Kenji to her hip, ignoring the muddy smudges he made to her previously white practice gii. "If I could have you two gentlemen have a seat on the porch. I'll be back with the medical kit in just a moment."

She took a moment to strip Kenji of his muddy clothes, leaving him in a relatively clean cloth diaper. Enishi stared at the boy in puzzlement, unsure of what to do. "Just don't let him wander off," she requested.

The medical kit was in her bedroom. She opened various drawers and pulled out a pair of tweezers, bandages, and an antiseptic salve. She also grabbed a small bucket from the kitchen and a few spare wash rags.

"Why don't you take care of him first?" Enishi suggested. "He's not too dirty. I think a washup would suffice rather than a whole bath."

"What's this? Are you men ganging up on me?" Kaoru asked with a smile. Her cheeks ached with the action. How long had it been since she smiled? Kaoru focused on cleaning her son first. He didn't mind the washup and was surprisingly well behaved and still during the process.

"See? I told you it would be easier," Enishi said in a conspirator whisper in Kenji's ear. Her little boy giggled. Kaoru stared at her son in shock for a moment. Kenji hated all men, except Yahiko. How was it that he was so docile around Enishi? Could it be that the former crime lord was good with children?

"Okay, it's your turn now," Kaoru advised. She took a clean cloth and began to squeeze it over Enishi's wounds. The warm water washed away the blood. She took the tweezers and plucked out the splinters while Enishi remained immobile. The callouses she remembered on his hands were gone. They weren't exactly soft hands, but they weren't the worn hands of a swordsman.

Enishi cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. "It's been two years since I held a sword."

Kaoru dried his hands and then applied the salve. She said nothing as she bandaged his palms as securely as she could.

"I've never seen bandages quite like these," Enishi said. His dark eyes were focused on his hands.

Kaoru felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "I normally use these kinds of bandages to bind my chest," she answered. She snuck a peek at his face to see that his cheeks were slightly pink. "Don't worry, they aren't used!"

Enishi chuckled. "That's not what I was thinking about, Kaoru." His gaze drifted out to the horizon. "I should probably go."

"No!"

Kaoru and Enishi both stared at Kenji, surprised by the boy's outburst.

"Yahiko won't like me here," Enishi explained.

"At least stay for dinner," Kaoru pleaded. "It's the least I can do. You did help me with the garden. It only makes sense that you'd enjoy some of the spoils of our conquest."

"You didn't send me away immediately. Just by speaking with me was more than I could have expected, Kaoru," Enishi said quietly. He ruffled Kenji's hair playfully. "I'll stay for a bit longer."

A short while later, Kaoru prepared rice, cucumbers, carrots, and fried fish. She glanced across the kitchen to where Enishi and Kenji played. It was so strange. She had often fantasized about spending a simple afternoon with Kenshin and Kenji. In her fantasy, Kenji would play with his father while she prepared dinner. Kenji seemed to really like Enishi. The boy was bubbling with laughter. And the strangest part, Enishi was actually smiling.

They'd worked together, weeded the garden, and harvested a good portion of the supplies.

"I'll work on the roof after dinner," Enishi stated.

"Oh, you don't need to do that. Yahiko and I will take care of it in the morning," Kaoru protested. In spite of her protest, she was pleased that he wanted to stay. She turned away from the grill for a moment to meet Enishi's dark gaze. "You've done enough."

"I've done nothing yet," Enishi argued.

"But, your hands," Kaoru said. She gestured with her spatula at his bandaged hands.

Enishi rolled his eyes. "As if a little blister is enough to get in the way." He tickled Kenji and sent the boy into peals of laughter. "It's going to rain tomorrow. As it stands, your roof will leak. Though, I can understand you not wanting me here when Yahiko returns. He won't be pleased."

"Oh, he won't be back until nearly ten this evening," Kaoru answered offhandedly. "He has a date," she said with an affectionate smile. The smile faded as she worried that he might cancel his date with Tsubame again. "I don't know what I'd do with out him," she said quietly.

"Kaoru, it shouldn't be like this," Enishi said. "Your husband should be here with you. He should be providing for you and your son."

Kaoru stirred the meal once more and then ladled servings into wooden bowls. She carried the bowls to the kitchen table. "I chose this life, Enishi. I chose to support him."

Enishi's lips thinned, but he stayed silent. He ate the meal without complaint and then he climbed onto the roof and replaced her broken shingles. He'd even watched Kenji while she took a cold bath. She was too tired to start the warming fire, but it didn't matter.

She entered the house shivering and Enishi's dark eyes shown with concern as he handed a half-asleep Kenji to her.

"Good night, Kaoru. Please, take care of yourself." Enishi ruffled Kenji's soft hair again. Then he laid his hand on Kaoru's shoulder and squeezed it affectionately.

"Are you leaving?" Kaoru asked. She hadn't meant to sound panicked, but she couldn't help it. She'd been so lonely for so long. Even with their turbulent history together, the visit with Enishi had been a welcome respite.

He opened his mouth and then shut it, as if unsure of how to respond. His hand slipped from her shoulder and down to his side. "I cannot linger, Kaoru. You might have forgiven me for my past, but the law hasn't."

"Oh," Kaoru sighed in disappointment.

"I'll be back," Enishi promised. "In six months. I'd like to join you for the journey to visit Tomoe's grave. I assume you visit on her birthday and the anniversary of her death."

"Kenshin should be back by then." Kaoru rubbed her hand over Kenji's back in soothing circles.

"I hope so, Kaoru." Enishi reached out for her again and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear that had escaped her messy ponytail.

He was gone by the time Yahiko returned home. Her assistant had countless questions about the garden and the roof. Kaoru had merely answered that a friend had unexpectedly dropped by and paid her a visit.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, it seems a couple of us EK fans are feeling nostalgic. So, here's my contribution to the beauty of Enishi x Kaoru. There will be more chapters!_


	2. Part II

**Part II:**

Organizing crime was easy compared to farming. Enishi set aside his sickle and surveyed his lands. He'd chosen a good patch of ground in a remote part of southwestern Japan. No one knew him there, yet he was close enough to Kyoto and Tokyo that if he so desired he could pay a visit to either Tomoe or Kaoru.

His hands had callouses again, but this time it was from farming tools and not swordsplay. It was no wonder that during the ninja's golden age of the Feudal Era, that many were practicing farmers by day. Often under their loose farming clothing the ninja would wear heavy chain mail increasing their strength and endurance passively.

He set his sickle across the wheel barrel and began to haul in the last load of crops he'd harvested that day. He'd already sent home most of the extra workman he'd hired for the season. They'd be back in a week to help sow the next crop while the weather permitted. He had a promise to keep to Kaoru. It had been almost six months since he visited her dojo. While he hadn't been back to Tokyo himself, he'd created a small network of contacts that were to let him know once Himura returned. He still hadn't returned to his family.

Enishi took a quick bath that his house keeper had provided. He loved indoor plumbing. How people lived without it was beyond him. He relaxed in the warm water, his sore muscles soothed by the lavender and sandalwood oils, and scrubbed off the grime of a hard day working the farm. The weight he'd lost during his depressing following Jinchu began to return with healthy eating and increased physical activity. He'd traded his regular Kung Fu workouts for Tai Chi and his sword for a hoe and sickle.

He'd hired an elderly couple, Kaito and Aimi Nishimura, to maintain his property. They had a separate residence not far from the main house. The husband, Kaito, was an excellent groundskeeper, former apothecary, and Tai Chi Master. His wife, Aimi, kept Enishi's house spotless, prepared meals, did laundry, and prepared the most luxurious baths. She had asked him one favor and it was to order his favorite soaps and bathing supplies from a fine shop in Shanghai. He'd only had to order it once as she learned to concoct her own soaps and oils from the batch he'd purchased.

If the farming business failed, he'd try his hand at peddling Aimi Nishimura's soaps.

After his bath, he dressed and then returned to his suite of rooms to finish packing for his journey. He carried his baggage out of the house and stashed in into the carriage in his stable house. He had four horses — two drafting horses and two riding horses that could easily pull his carriage.

He gave his land one last look, before he urged his horse and carriage onto the road. He's spent the last few months worried about Kaoru. He'd hoped that seeing her would comfort him. Seeing her safe would bring him peace. But she wasn't safe. She was abandoned by all except that temperamental apprentice of hers. And no amount of meditation had been able to ease his mind of worry.

Two months ago, he'd sent her a package by post. It was a pale purple yukata with dark blue dragonflies. It was a luxury he knew she'd look beautiful in, but would never have spent her precious little money on. He wanted her to have it. Tomoe would have wanted her to have it.

He also included several of Aimi's soaps. He knew that Kaoru often waited for a message from Kenshin. He thought it might be a nice gesture to remind her of his promise to travel to Kyoto with her. And then last week he'd sent a gift to Kenji — a little red ball. It wasn't much, but then he really didn't know what kind of presents a two-year old would want. Enishi checked the box he'd packed in the carriage the day before once again. He'd collected various herbal seeds for Kaoru to plant. He planned to teach her the various calming teas she could make as well as medicinal uses for the herbs. Something he'd learned from Kaito.

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

Kaoru wrapped up the lesson to her students. She spent the morning teaching with Yahiko some of the advanced moves of her father's sword techniques to some of the more experienced students. Yahiko's girlfriend, Tsubame, had come over to watch Kenji and observe the practice. She'd packed a generous lunch for them to enjoy afterwards.

Kaoru smiled, a genuine smile, as she saw Yahiko successfully perform a complicated kata and then teach it to one of their sharp students. The student executed the kata nearly perfectly. Kaoru's father would have been so proud to see such progress at his school.

After the students were dismissed, Kaoru started for the corner where Tsubame and Kenji played with a little red ball. The toy had arrived in the post last week on his birthday. It was a gift from Enishi. Her son rolled the little red ball towards Tsubame and she rolled it back. Kenji burst into giggles whenever the ball came straight to his hands. He was really quite dextrous for one so young. She knew that Kenshin would have been proud of their son, if he only asked about him. Kaoru's joyous thoughts began to darken as her doubts returned. Why hadn't Kenshin written to them? Why hadn't he returned home yet? It had been over a year since he left — fifteen months. She thought for sure he'd have returned for Kenji's birthday.

She sat to the side of Kenji and Tsubame and her son, gazing at him fondly. "Watch me, Mommy!" Kenji said, as he rolled the ball to Tsubame. He smiled at Kaoru so proud of his achievement.

"Very good, Kenji," Kaoru said, clapping her hands together and smiling back. Kenji beamed at her praise.

"You two talk for a bit," Yahiko said, coming over to join them after the last student left the dojo. "I'm going to prepare a hot bath for you, Kaoru."

Kaoru looked up. "Thank you, Yahiko, but that's not necessary."

Yahiko scowled. "Of course, it's necessary. You stink of sweat and you have a huge basket full of fancy soaps." He turned to Tsubame and winked.

"It's true, Kaoru," Tsubame said with a small smile. "You should enjoy your fancy soaps. Yahiko will watch Kenji and then we will all enjoy lunch together." She caught the red ball and tossed it to Yahiko who started to back away slowly. Kenji immediately sprung to his feet and gave chase.

"I suppose since you strong-armed me," Kaoru agreed in amusement.

"Yahiko and I would like to treat you to lunch at the Akabeko," Tsubame said.

"But you brought over plenty of food, it's not necessary," Kaoru protested.

"That is so you do not have to worry about preparing food for a while. It will stay fresh two days at least," Tsubame explained. "Perhaps you could wear that new kimono?"

Kaoru thought of the lovely kimono that had arrived along with the soaps. They were both gifts from Enishi. To say she was surprised when they arrived in the mail would have been a gross understatement.

The bath was the only luxury Kaoru would grant herself. Though, the fancy soaps had made the bath decidedly more enjoyable. She felt her muscles relax, her skin soaked in the scent of cherry blossoms, and she closed her eyes to let her mind drift off into sweet nothings.

She imagined Kenshin walking up to the front door, his scar faded from his cheek, his amethyst eyes bright with love as he scooped their son into one strong arm and held Kaoru with the other. He leaned down to press his lips against hers and Kaoru closed her eyes in her dream and let herself enjoy the kiss.

"I've missed you, Kaoru," a deep voice said. Kaoru's dream eyes opened and show stepped back in shock. It wasn't Kenshin that held Kenji, had his arm around Kaoru, nor just kissed her. It was Enishi with his stark white hair and dark, serious eyes.

Kaoru awoke from her day dream and stared at the wooden walls of the bathhouse. She rubbed her hands over her face and shook her head. She did not think of Enishi that way. She splashed her fist into the cherry blossom bubbled bath water in frustration.

"It was just a dream. It means nothing," Kaoru muttered to herself. "It's just because this soap smells so nice and he was thoughtful to send it." She scrubbed the rest of her body briskly to finish her bath. She didn't have time to doddle in the tub, Yahiko and Tsubame invited her to share a meal with them at the Akabeko.

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

Yahiko wiped his sweaty palms onto his pants. The server had just brought their food and it was time to tell Kaoru the news. He'd worried about how she might react. He loved Kaoru very much. She was his family — she and Kenji. She was his older sister and Kenji his nephew in everything, but blood. Kaoru had protected him as best she could, but since Kenshin left he found himself having to protect her.

He thanked the server, a fairly new employee of the Akabeko and working the less busy shifts until she grew accustomed to the duties. He looked around the private room and marveled that they'd been given use of the best room at the restaurant.

He could see the worry in Kaoru's eyes as she too gazed around the room. Her brow furrowed as she did the calculations on just how expensive the private room was. She had one hand firmly upon Kenji's small back, making sure he didn't run around or knock over any of the decor of the room.

"Stop worrying about cost, Kaoru," Yahiko scowled. "The Akabeko loaned us this room complimentary. We're a little after lunch, but much too early for dinner — this is the off hour of the restaurant. No one is suffering," he assured her.

He exchanged a look with Tsubame and she smiled encouragingly. Yahiko took a deep breath and turned back to Kaoru. "I have asked Tsubame to marry me."

"And I said yes," Tsubame answered.

Kaoru's eyes grew wide. She was very happy for the two of them. "That's wonderful news!"

Kenji perked up at the word wonderful and began to clap his hands. Yahiko reached across the table and ruffled the toddler's bright cap of red hair.

"It's not going to be any time soon. We will wait until I'm seventeen. I'm not going anywhere either." Yahiko reached for Kaoru's right hand and held it between his own strong, calloused hands. "If it's okay, we'd like to stay in the dojo with you and Kenji."

Kaoru nodded, her eyes welling with tears. She didn't want to be selfish. Yahiko and Tsubame needed their own space once they were married, but surely Kenshin would return before then. It would be two more years before Yahiko was seventeen. "Of course, you are always welcome." She smiled at both Yahiko and Tsubame. "You're both always welcome."

They blessed their food and began to eat together. Tsubame refilled their cups out of habit. "Are you excited to journey back to Kyoto?" Tsubame asked.

Kaoru's hands tightened around her cup of hot tea and she didn't answer for a few moments. "It will be good to see Misao and Aoshi," she said finally.

"I'm still skeptical about you traveling with Yukishiro," Yahiko said. He'd been both terrified and confused when he'd returned home a few months back to see Kaoru in high spirits, the garden take care of, and the roof fixed. At first, he'd thought Kenshin had returned. To learn that Enishi Yukishiro was responsible for the change was mind blowing! "Though, he does seem to have good taste. You do look lovely in that yukata," he admitted.

A light blush stained Kaoru's cheeks and she ran her hand over the hem of her yukata. "It is pretty," she murmured. She looked back up and smiled at both Yahiko and Tsubame. "You should move back into the dojo, Tsubame. Your presence would be a blessing to us!"

After the Akabeko had been destroyed, there was a time when Tsubame lived at the Kamiya Dojo. However, with the restaurant being rebuilt she'd moved back to the workers' quarters.

Yahiko and Tsubame had discussed that possibility, but he wasn't sure it was a good idea. He was older now than he had been when she first lived with them. Kaoru had nice intentions, but she wasn't always present in mind so as chaperone, Yahiko wasn't sure he could trust her to keep him out of trouble.

"One day," Tsubame promised. "Today, let us enjoy this lovely afternoon in the company of family."

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

Enishi directed his horses and carriage towards the Kamiya Dojo. Yahiko, Kaoru's apprentice, sat on the porch in his training gii waiting for him. Enishi honestly didn't know what to expect from the dark-haired youth. Yahiko stood when Enishi tied up his horses and then started towards the house with the lacquered box full of seeds that he brought.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did for Kaoru in the fall," Yahiko greeted. "It took weeks before I could learn from her just what happened. You surprised me, Yukishiro."

"I've had time to reprioritize," Enishi stated. "I saw Kaoru when she visited Tomoe's grave. I grew concerned when I learned that Kenshin had left for some atonement quest."

Yahiko ran his hands through his unruly hair. "To imagine that it would be you that would be worried about her." He shook his head. "Not a word from Kenshin nor Sanosuke." He stared up into the trees bordering the property. "She doesn't deserve to be abandoned."

"No, she doesn't," Enishi agreed. "I will return her home to you safely," Enishi promised. "She and Kenji."

"Part of me wants to deny this trip," Yahiko said. "A big part. But, even when you were mad with vengeance, you never harmed Kaoru. I do not believe you will do so now. Your sister would not approve if you did."

Enishi shook his head. "No, she would not." He heard the sliding of the front door and Kaoru stood there in the doorway wearing the purple and blue yukata he had sent to her. She held Kenji's hand and she smiled shyly at him. "Hello Kaoru, Kenji," Enishi said.

"You still look funny with dark hair," Kaoru said. She and Kenji stepped out onto the porch.

"I'll go get your bags," Yahiko said, brushing past Kaoru back inside the house.

Enishi walked towards the Himuras and held out the lacquered box as an offering. "A gift," he said. He opened the top and showed the displays of seeds. "Various herbs. I'll help you plant them when we return if you would like. I also have a journal that explains their proper care and how to use them for medicinal purposes."

"Thank you," Kaoru said. She released Kenji's hand and took the box. Her son launched himself at Enishi and hugged his leg.

Yahiko returned a moment later and dropped off the bags at Enishi's feet. He took the box from Kaoru, kissed her on the cheek, and then picked Kenji up for a hug. "You return them back to me unharmed or else I will hunt you until the ends of the earth. Shinomori expects you within four days. If you're not there, he'll hunt you to the ends of the earth too."

"Of that, I have no doubt," Enishi said. "It is a little over five-hundred kilometers between here and Kyoto." It would take twenty-three hours to cover the distance without stopping, but as he didn't want to kill his horses, it would take them just under three days. "We should be there within three days."

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

"This is unnecessary," Kaoru argued. Enishi had purchased them two rooms at a nice inn after a mere eight hours of road travel. "We can sleep in the woods inside of the carriage." She gestured towards the elaborate gardens and high walls of the inn. Kenji slept in the room he and Kaoru shared and she and Enishi stood on the balcony of that room. Enishi's room was next door. He'd jumped the distance between their balconies to join her. "There's no need for you to spend this sort of money."

Enishi sighed. "Stop fretting. I promise this isn't blood money, if that's what's bothering you. I made several investments over the years. And most were good investments." He stared into the distance, enjoying the blooms of the garden and the bright moonlight in the sky. "Besides, the roads are dangerous. There are still many bandits and I don't want to deal with those sorts of men. Not with a woman and her baby."

"It's just, I don't want to be a burden on you. Kenji and I are capable of making it to Kyoto on our own. We managed just fine last time," Kaoru said. Her blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "If you're trying to seduce me, it won't work. I'm not interested, Yukishiro."

Enishi held his hands up in protest. "I am doing nothing of the sort. We both want to pay our respects to Tomoe, so I see no harm in making the trip together - as friends." He leaned down, his lips just a fraction from her ear, his breath warm against her cheek. "If I wanted to seduce you, you'd have no doubt about it, Kamiya."

Kaoru's heart hammered in her chest and she cleared her throat. "That's Himura," she corrected, stepping back to create some distance between them.

"Whatever you say." Enishi smirked. "By the way, that yukata looks even more lovely on you than I imagined."

"Th-thank you," Kaoru stuttered. "I should go check on Kenji."

Enishi watched as she fled back into the safety of her room, leaving behind the faint scent of cherry blossoms that he recognized from the soaps he'd sent her. He was being honest, when he said he didn't intend to seduce her. Though, she really did look beautiful in the moonlight in the yukata he had commissioned for her. He returned his attention to the view from the balcony. "Oh sister, what have I gotten myself into?"

He could see Tomoe looking back at him with a mysterious smile.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I've really appreciated all the interest and reviews for this story! This story might end up longer than I intended, but I don't think any of us will really mind that! And yes, Kenshin does show up soon, as does Sanosuke, but probably not how you might imagine. _


	3. Part III

**Part III:**

It was mid-day when they reached Kyoto. Kenji was fast asleep in Kaoru's arms while they both rode in the front of the carriage with Enishi. He'd tried to convince them to ride in the covered portion, protected from the glare of the summer sun, but Kaoru had rejected the offer too intent on enjoying the fresh air.

"We're fine," Kaoru assured him. She adjusted the straw conical hat on her head. Kenji was covered in a thin blanket. "I just wanted us to enjoy the nice day. Kyoto is a beautiful city."

"It is," Enishi agreed. He kept silent about the fact that Kyoto was beautiful now, but years ago during the Revolution it had been a terrible, bloody, dark place. He directed the horses towards the Aoiya. The Oniwabanshu's inn was a successful business on the outskirts of the city. Since the moment Enishi's carriage crossed the border into Kyoto, at least two shinobi had followed them in the shadows. If there was one person that intimidated Enishi, it was Aoshi Shinomori. The super ninja had seen past Enishi's schemes before. It wasn't often that Enishi recognized a man of similar intelligence to his own.

"Oh! There it is," Kaoru said, pointing towards the Aoiya. "It's hard to believe that in the summer of seventy-eight it was practically destroyed in a fight against the Juppongatana."

Enishi stared at the inn in silence. His current motives were nothing but good natured, but he was uncomfortable being in such close proximity to a ninja clan. Leaning against the front pillar of the inn, Aoshi Shinomori stood sentry.

Kaoru waved excitedly at the stoic, dark haired man. Aoshi lifted a hand slightly in greeting. Springing out from behind Aoshi in the doorway, Misao began to run towards the carriage. She swung up into the front beside Kaoru, fitting snug on the bench.

"Can I hold him?" Misao held her hands out expectantly towards Kenji's sleeping form.

"He's heavy," Kaoru warned. She hugged Kenji close to her chest and kissed him on the forehead. His amethyst eyes popped open and grew wide as he noticed Misao next to his mother. Kaoru handed him to Misao.

"I'm so glad you're here, Kaoru." Misao leaned her head against Kaoru's shoulder and held Kenji close to her chest. Her emerald gaze swept past Kaoru to Enishi. "And this is your friend?"

"Yes," Kaoru answered.

Enishi settled the horses and parked the carriage in front of the inn. "It's not necessary that we impose upon your hospitality," Enishi said. "I can easily secure lodging for us."

"Non-sense," Misao argued. "Kaoru and Kenji are always welcome at the Aoiya." She began to tickle Kenji, sending the toddler into a fit of giggles. "And if you're a friend of Kaoru's, then you are welcome here too."

Enishi's grip on the slack reins tightened until his knuckles were white from the strain. He would have preferred a residence far from the Aoiya, but the pleasure on Kaoru's face at seeing her friend moved him.

Stepping out of the nearby stables Soujiro Seta approached them. He had a carrot in each hand and offered them to the exhausted horses. "Don't you worry. I'll see to it that they're watered, fed, and well taken care of."

Aoshi pushed away from the front entrance of the inn and helped Misao and then Kaoru down from the carriage. His hands lingered on Kaoru's shoulders as his icy blue eyes scanned her for injuries.

"She's unharmed," Enishi snapped in irritation.

"Considering her current company, you'll have to excuse my skepticism." Aoshi looked up and met Enishi's eyes. "The dark hair almost makes you look normal."

"Be civil," Kaoru scowled.

"We have rooms prepared for you," Aoshi said. "The inn has been doing very well financially and we've not only two cooks who prepare the meals, but two laundry women as well."

"Your hospitality is unnecessary." Enishi jumped off the carriage and landed smoothly onto the ground. "I appreciate your concern for Kaoru, but can easily secure lodgings in the city. We are only here for her to visit with you and Misao."

"I insist that you stay at the Aoiya," Aoshi said. His stance shifted subtly, but Enishi caught the ninja's unstated threat.

Kaoru turned towards Enishi and smiled. "You'll like it here, Enishi. We're easy walking distance to the Golden Temple. And I already promised Kenji he could play with his Aunt Misao all day long."

"Very well," Enishi agreed. He watched as Soujiro guided his horses and the carriage into the stables. Jealousy began to stir in the pit of Enishi's belly. Kenshin should have been here. He should have been greeting these shinobi allies alongside Kaoru and their child. While he liked Kaoru, he knew that he shouldn't be the one standing with her greeting these shinobi. He asked himself what he was doing there, but Tomoe's face came to mind.

"Come inside. We have a meal prepared, then we will join you at the Cherry Blossom Viewing this evening," Aoshi said. "Only a few more days remain before the blossoms will begin to fall."

"I have the most beautiful yukata to wear tonight!" Misao exclaimed. "Soujiro gave it to me for my birthday."

"I look forward to seeing you wearing it," Kaoru said, a genuine smile on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

The Cherry Blossoms were in the last stages of their bloom as they ventured to visit the Golden Temple. Kenji brimmed with excited anticipation. He was eager to feed the koi that swam in the calm waters at the temple. Misao and Aoshi had taken Kenji to feed the fish, leaving Enishi alone with Kaoru. Though, Enishi could practically feel Aoshi's icy glare burning into this back.

"This place always feels a bit magical," Kaoru whispered, turning in a slow circle, and gazing up towards the lower boughs of the trees that surrounded them.

Enishi said nothing, but bit the inside of his cheek to keep from commenting. Kaoru looked magical wearing the elegant dark blue and gold silk kimono he'd bought for her earlier that afternoon. She'd tried to reject the gift on the premise that it was too extravagant an expense, but Misao had insisted that Kaoru accept it. Enishi was starting to like the petite kunoichi.

"Did you wish to feed the koi as well?" Enishi asked. He looked on the other side of the bridge where Kenji laughed gleefully as Misao gave him food for the fish.

Kaoru followed his gaze and smiled softly. "I'd hate to compete with my son in satiating their appetites." She wrung her hands nervously as she and Enishi stood on the arching bridge, resting their forearms on the railing.

His eyes were drawn to the simple copper wedding band on her left hand. Enishi's anger started to burn in his gut. She wore an elegant kimono fit for a princess from him as well as a jeweled comb that Misao had loaned her that once belonged to her mother. And yet, that copper ring reminded him that all Kenshin had offered Kaoru was poverty and abandonment. She deserved a ring of white gold that reflexed her inner spirit and a bright blue sapphire jewel that matched her eyes.

A familiar protective fire started to build within him. He wanted to protect Kaoru. But, how did he protect her from love? Tomoe too had made the mistake of loving Kenshin Himura. That error resulted in her death. His hands curled into tight fists, his knuckled popped from the strain. He wouldn't allow Kaoru to suffer the same ill fate.

Kaoru turned towards him, her blue eyes wide in concern as she laid her cool hand upon his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Enishi forced the tension coiled in his muscles to relax. "I'm just anxious about visiting Tomoe tomorrow."

Kaoru smiled in sympathy and squeezed his shoulder before drawing her hand away. "Your sister will be pleased to see the changes in you."

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

The visit to Kyoto hadn't been as awkward as Kaoru feared it might be. Misao had a talent at smoothing over the most tense of situations. Even Aoshi had been a little less hostile towards Enishi by the time they prepared to head back home. Misao promised that she and Soujiro would soon pay Kaoru a visit and Aoshi informed her that if she was in need of anything, that she had only to write to the Oniwabanshu and they would do their best to accommodate her. She was part of their family and the Oniwabanshu looked out for family.

She glanced at the quiet man driving the carriage. Enishi had been a true surprise. When they were together on the island there were moments she witnessed the kind, caring, loyal young man that he once was. He'd been warped by the tragedies of the Revolution like so many others. Now, she could see that he'd extended his affections towards her and Kenji. Kenshin would have been pleased to see his brother-in-law learning to care about others. Kaoru didn't want to be a burden to anyone, but she had to admit that she enjoyed the attention that Enishi had given to her and Kenji.

It was nice to be pampered.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?" Enishi turned towards her, arching an eyebrow. Just a hint of his pale colored hair peeked through the dark dye he'd stained his hair with. She wished to see his familiar white hair, but knew it was too dangerous for him to walk around without disguise due to his infamous reputation. She knew he was reformed, but the law wouldn't see the distinction.

"I was just thinking about how much I appreciate you spending these past few days with us," Kaoru said, gesturing towards the sleeping Kenji riding in the back of the carriage. Her young son had been exhausted by the last few days and passed out without a hint of protest once the horses hit the road.

"I've enjoyed our time together too," Enishi said, his voice quiet and his expression an unreadable mask.

They rode together in silence for the rest of the journey. Once they reached the Kamiya Dojo, Yahiko and Tsubame were both waiting for them on the front porch. Tsubame immediately fussed over Kenji and took him to his room to continue his slumber. Enishi delivered Kaoru's luggage outside of her room while she and Yahiko spoke privately.

"Did you have a good trip?" Yahiko asked. He leaned his shoulder against a support post of the porch and looked down at her. He'd grown so much over the past few years. Not for the first time, Kaoru was momentarily taken back by his superior height.

"We did," Kaoru said with a smile. "We spent a great deal of time with Misao and Aoshi. She's in a relationship with that Soujiro Seta."

"Shishio's swordsman?" Yahiko asked in surprise.

Kaoru nodded. "He's certainly reformed."

Yahiko's dark eyes drifted past her and watched as Enishi approached. "I suppose he's not the only one that has reformed."

"Any news while we were away?" Kaoru couldn't help the eager desperation in her voice. She wanted to tell Kenshin about their friends and about the change in Tomoe's brother. He would be so pleased.

Yahiko shook his head. "The school acquired two more students," he said with forced cheer.

"That's good," Kaoru murmured, unable to hide her disappointment.

Enishi cleared his throat. "Kaoru, do you mind if I speak with Yahiko privately?"

Kaoru nodded. "I'll just go and check on Kenji." She retreated into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

Yahiko eyed Enishi warily. He hated being responsible for souring Kaoru's good mood. Why did she have to ask about Kenshin?

"What do you want, Yukishiro?" Yahiko rubbed his forehead tiredly. All the happy times Kaoru had in Kyoto would be forgotten with the crushing despair of waiting for news that wouldn't be coming.

"How long has it been since he's sent word?" Enishi asked quietly.

Could he trust Enishi? Yahiko's loyalty to Kenshin was being tested to the extreme over the past many months. It hurt to see Kaoru and Kenji suffer from the rurouni's absence. The Kamiya school was excelling, the residence was in good shape since Enishi's last visit, and they were doing all right financially. However, it was the unexpected gifts that Enishi sent that had caused the sparkle to return to Kaoru's eyes.

"It's been almost a year and a half," Yahiko answered. He saw the anger in Enishi's eyes. He recognized the anger as the same that he felt about the matter. "Thank you for taking her to Kyoto."

"I would ask another request," Enishi said. He cleared his throat nervously. "If you would be willing to watch over Kenji for a few hours. I would like to take Kaoru out for dinner."

Yahiko was immediately suspicious. "What are your intentions?"

"I just want to distract her for a while. Bring a bit of happiness into her life to break the monotony of her sorrow."

It was obvious that Enishi cared about Kaoru. If he meant her harm, she'd already be hurt. "Bring her back by ten," Yahiko answered reluctantly.

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

While Kaoru suggested that they dine at the Akabeko, Enishi had other intentions. Their dinner would be a special occasion, not just a simple meal at the restaurant where Tsubame and Yahiko worked.

Enishi took Kaoru to a seafood restaurant on Tokyo Bay. She wore the blue and gold kimono from the Kyoto Cherry Blossom Viewing. Their waiter brought their food to the table and Kaoru busied herself pouring their jasmine green tea from the decorative tea set.

"I have something for you," Enishi said. He reached into the inner folds of his jacket and pulled out a small box wrapped in golden paper. It was an item he'd purchased from the vendors outside of the Golden Temple.

"This is unnecessary," Kaoru protested. She eyed the golden box warily. "You've done more than enough."

"Just open it," Enishi snapped impatiently.

Kaoru set the box down and glared at him. "If you're going to be rude, then I'll leave right now. I don't care if I have to walk home."

An amused smirk tugged at the corner of Enishi's mouth. There she was. He knew that Kaoru's inner fire still lived. "Please, open it," he said politely.

Kaoru huffed but reached for the package none the less. She carefully unwrapped the delicate paper and then eyed the jewelry box. She looked up and met Enishi's watchful gaze with a nervous expression. She opened the lid and gasped.

"Do you like it?" Enishi asked.

Kaoru gently lifted the gold and sapphire decorative comb from the box. It was similar to the one that Misao had loaned her. "Of course I like it," she murmured. "But this is too much."

"Hardly enough," Enishi argued. He snatched the comb from her hand and placed it in her hair before she could protest. He leaned back and grinned lazily at her. "It looks perfect on you."

Tears swam in Kaoru's sapphire eyes and Enishi felt his stomach clench uncomfortably at the sight. She reached across the table and gently touched her fingers to the back of his hand. "Thank you," she whispered.

Enishi resisted the urge to hold her face between his hands and kiss her. Carefully, he pulled his hand away from her touch. "You are welcome."

He picked up his tea and sipped at the hot brew, the liquid scorched his tongue, but he ignored the pain. He had a more pressing concern.

He was falling in love with Kaoru.

"I'll make you a promise, Kaoru," Enishi said. He looked up from his empty tea cup and met Kaoru's gaze. "I will track down Kenshin Himura and find out what is delaying him."

Tears fell from Kaoru's eyes and she smiled. "Thank you, Enishi."

Enishi's jaw tightened. Perhaps she shouldn't be thanking him yet. She might not like the answer he would bring.

"Eat your food before it grows cold," Enishi murmured.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry about the Kaoru typo...I was watching the show while writing this. Thanks to aia for pointing that out. Oops!_


	4. Part IV

_A/N: This is rated T for language._

* * *

><p><strong>Part IV:<strong>

For the past two months, Enishi searched diligently for any sign of Kenshin Himura. He wanted to have word about Himura for Kaoru in time for her birthday in June. He used several of his old contacts from both the Yakuza and the Chinese Mafia. In Southern China, he'd found Himura's ally Sanosuke Sagara and tailed him.

As fate would have it, the old brawler was meeting Kenshin. Enishi settled into the lower branches of a tall metasequoia tree and watched from the distance with a pair of binoculars as the two men fished in a nearby stream.

"You abandoned your family to fish with your brawler buddy?" Enishi whispered hotly under his breath. A nearby panda bear looked over at him as he gnawed on a shoot of bamboo and Enishi made sure to keep quiet. He didn't want to attract the bear's attention any more and blow his cover until he figured out what was happening with Himura and Sagara.

Enishi had done a great many bad things in his life, but he would never have abandoned a woman like Kaoru, much less his own son. Enishi's fearsome reputation started under the rumor that he'd murdered his rich foster family, but he did no such thing. He loved his foster parents as much as he was capable. They provided him with an impressive education in academics. Utilizing books about martial arts, he taught himself Watojutsu.

There was a hit out for his foster parents by the local Mafia boss. They immigrated to the Americas and wanted to take him with them. He explained his desire to avenge his murdered sister and they concocted a plan. His foster parents used corpses burnt beyond recognition to leave behind in their stead and a sixteen year old Enishi covered in pig's blood to be discovered by the crime boss. It was his introduction to the underground and his means to revenge.

Enishi stopped day-dreaming about his foster parents and focused on the men downhill from him. It didn't take long for the duo to catch a trio of fish. They settled around a small camp fire and roasted the fish over the flames. A jug of sake was passed between them as they relaxed.

Enishi growled. How dare they relax and enjoy themselves when Kaoru sat at home wallowing miserable in her depression? The panda bear began to saunter over towards Enishi — either out of curiosity or defending his territory. "I'm leaving," Enishi assured the creature holding his hands out in pacification.

The panda tilted his head and continued to eat the shoot of bamboo. Enishi smirked. It really was a cute animal. He'd have to tell Kaoru about his strange encounter. He shook his head. He wasn't here to interact with animals. He started towards the makeshift camp near the stream.

Enishi walked into the middle of Himura and Sagara's meal. Sanosuke's jaw dropped dramatically while Kenshin hardly looked surprised to see him. His violet eyes watched Enishi closely, but with little interest.

"Come to finish the job, eh?" Sanosuke demanded. He stumbled to his feet, the bottle of sake knocked over into the dirt by his actions.

Enishi ignored the drunken fool and directed his glare at the rurouni. "Why haven't you returned to your wife, Himura? You've been gone for a year and a half without giving her even an inkling of information as to your whereabouts."

Sano opened his mouth and then shut it. He sat back heavily on the ground and turned to Kenshin with surprise on his face. "Missy doesn't know where you're at?" He rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand and stared at Enishi in confusion. "How do you know about Kaoru?"

"We ran into each other at Tomoe's grave. She was there keeping the promise Himura made, but hasn't been man enough to keep himself," Enishi snapped. He pointed an accusing finger at Kenshin. "He's not bothered to even write her in over a year," Enishi added. "Her birthday is next week. Did you send her a letter finally?"

Kenshin looked away.

Enishi didn't like the brawler, but he appreciated the anger he felt growing in the dark haired thug. "His two year old son doesn't even know him," he said, addressing Sano.

"I can't go back yet," Kenshin answered, staring into the fire with his face a blank, emotionless mask.

"You can't expect her to wait for you forever. She's wasting away," Enishi growled. He resisted the urge to say that she was slowly dying like a flower in a land without sunlight or warmth. "And that's not to mention your son who is growing up without a father."

"Yahiko will take care of them," Kenshin said, still avoiding both Enishi and Sano's piercing gazes.

"Kaoru is your wife, Kenshin," Sano said quietly. "I didn't realize that you'd been gone from Missy and Kenji for so long. They're your responsibility, not Yahiko's." He sat down heavily and ran his hands through his messy hair. "Damn. Poor Kaoru."

"Kaoru understands. She supports my atonement. I've helped countless people in various villages." Kenshin rubbed his fingers over the deep cross-shaped scar on the side of his face. "With all the violence that I've inflicted, it is time that I heal those that need healing."

"You're not a doctor, Himura," Enishi scowled. "What you are, is a man that has abandoned his family."

"I travel to the villages that doctors are too afraid to visit." Kenshin drew his hand away from the scar of his cheek. "I will return home once this scar has faded."

"This is not what Tomoe wanted," Enishi said. "I know it's not what Kaoru wants. She deserves better than what you're giving her." He could feel his anger growing to dangerous levels. He was no longer worried that he'd slip into an enraged madness, but if he killed Kaoru's loser of a husband she might never forgive him.

"I will return to Kaoru when this scar has faded," Kenshin repeated.

"That's a chicken shit answer. If you thought that I hated you, it will be nothing compared to the resentment that your son has festering for you," Enishi warned. "That scar would have faded just as well if you'd decided to be a good husband and father. This wandering self-sacrificing life you've chosen is wrong. If you hadn't tied Kaoru down to you, this would have been a fine option, but you were selfish. You are making Kaoru and Kenji suffer for your sins and that is the most selfish, horrible crime you have committed." He turned to leave, but lingered for a moment to offer one last piece of advice. "If you return home, it better not be with some deadly disease. You've made Kaoru sick enough."

He passed a nearby tree, reared back his fist, and slammed it into the defenseless trunk releasing his mounting rage. The tree exploded from the impact of his fist and Enishi vowed then and there that he would save Kaoru from Kenshin.

The panda from before crawled towards him and investigated the destroyed tree. He sniffed at it and then sent Enishi a curious look. "It would have been better if Himura had died in Jinchu. I could have kept Kaoru closeted away on my island," Enishi mumbled to the panda bear. The animal seemed to nod his head in agreement.

Enishi's mind began to drift toward the possibilities that could have been. He shook his head. There was no point in fantasizing about the past when the future was yet to be written. There was no doubt in his mind that he was truly and selflessly in love with Kaoru.

Whether or not Kenshin returned to his family, Enishi would make sure that he was there for them.

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

It was the day before Kaoru's twenty-second birthday. Tsubame watched Kenji while Yahiko taught the morning lessons at the dojo. Kaoru took advantage of her quiet morning to pay a visit to her father's grave. It seemed that most of her loved ones were gone these days. At least she knew where to find her father.

"Hey Dad," Kaoru said, laying fresh flowers at his memorial. "Sorry, I didn't bring Kenji. He doesn't like graveyards." She stared at the kanji of her father's name. "I still haven't heard anything from Kenshin. Tomorrow's my birthday, so maybe he'll surprise me?"

She could almost hear her father's disapproving tone. If he'd been alive, no man would have dared treat his daughter and grandson this way. "It's not his fault, Dad," Kaoru protested. "He is burdened by the sins of his past. Kenshin needs to atone for this. He'll never be happy until he does."

Kaoru stared at her father's memorial until she could no longer feel her legs, the circulation cut off by her sitting position. At some point during her visit with her father, her mind had drifted to thoughts of Enishi. She wondered what he was doing. He'd promised to find Kenshin for her. She knew she should have stopped him, but she was weak. She wanted to know where her husband was and that he was okay — if not for her sake, then for Kenji's sake.

Kaoru started back for the dojo, an eager bounce in her stride as she imagined Enishi would soon be there to deliver her news. There was no way her unlikely friend would miss her birthday. Would he send a letter or would he come himself?

As Kaoru entered her yard she almost missed a step at the unexpected visitor on her porch. Megumi wore a simple dark purple yukata and sat patiently on the edge of the porch with Tsubame and Kenji. Megumi held an illustrated book in her hands and Kenji sat patiently on her lap while she read to him. The doctor looked up and smiled at Kaoru. She gave the book to Tsubame and Kenji quickly moved to the young lady's lap.

Megumi rose and started across the yard to meet Kaoru halfway. Tears filled Kaoru's eyes. Who'd have thought she'd be overjoyed to see her former rival? Megumi's arms wrapped around Kaoru and the two women hugged. "Happy birthday, Kaoru," Megumi said, pulling back, her eyes swam with unshed tears as she looked over Kaoru's thin frame. "You're way too skinny. I thought at least Kenshin would be able to prepare the occasional unburnt meal."

"Kenshin's not here," Kaoru said. She gripped Megumi's arms, desperately trying to convince herself that Megumi was real and not a figment of her imagination. "Are you really here?"

"You bet I'm really here," Megumi said with a haughty uplift of her chin. "When will Kenshin be back? I sent him home to you months ago."

Kaoru tried hard not to cry. "I received your letter, Megumi. But, Kenshin didn't return."

"I see," Megumi said, her mouth creased in a frown. "Well come inside, I didn't come all the way here to discuss Kenshin. It's your birthday!"

"How long will you be here?" Kaoru asked, her voice choked with emotion.

Megumi reached out for Kaoru's hair and plucked a leaf out of her high ponytail. "At least a week. I haven't any children of my own, so I fully intend to spoil yours thoroughly while I'm visiting."

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

Enishi traveled hard in order to make it to Tokyo in time for Kaoru's birthday. He'd hardly slept and had to change horses several times over as well as book the fastest ship in the Japanese Sea. He was glad that during his two months of searching, that he'd picked up a few items for both her and Kenji. He rented a room at the most expensive inn in Tokyo — the one known for its indoor plumbing and took a much needed shower. He also took the time to reapply his hair dye. His roots had shown and while he'd worn a riding cloak that hid his features, he needed to look respectable in the city and not raise any suspicions.

After changing into fresh clothing, he walked towards the Kamiya Dojo. It was late in the afternoon by the time he made the trek. He held a pack over his shoulder with the gifts he'd purchased for Kaoru and her son. It was still technically her birthday and it was still day light, so he had to be satisfied with his timing.

He knocked on the door of the dojo, slightly surprised that no one was there to greet him on the porch.

Yahiko answered the door with an annoyed expression that quickly softened into gratitude. "Thank kami, you're here." He grabbed Enishi's wrist and yanked him inside. Enishi was so surprised by the action, he didn't resist. "She was really hoping he'd have come back in time for her birthday."

"Ah, well I do have news," Enishi answered.

Yahiko paused halfway to the kitchen. "Did you find him?"

Enishi nodded. "He doesn't care that they're suffering. He's more interested in helping complete strangers than in caring for those he's responsible for."

"Don't bring him up. Let's not let him ruin tonight, okay?" Yahiko rarely asked for anything. Enishi nodded. He'd tell Kaoru later. Tonight he wanted to celebrate her birthday.

"We've got a special guest!" Yahiko called out when he opened the kitchen door.

Kenji squirmed out of Kaoru's arms and ran towards Enishi, latching onto his knee. Enishi laughed and lifted the boy into his arms and hugged him gently.

"Enishi Yukishiro is a special guest?" Megumi asked, blinking in shock at the familiarity between the madman and Kaoru's son. "What the hell is going on? Have you all lost your minds?"

Enishi cringed. "I guess I really don't need to bother with the dye if everyone recognizes me."

"Enishi is a friend, Megumi," Yahiko explained impatiently. "Sit here." He gestured towards the seat at the head of the table right next to Kaoru and Tsubame. "I'll just pick up my plate and sit over here."

Enishi sat in Yahiko's former seat and loosened his hold on Kenji. The boy sat between him and Kaoru, nuzzling his head against Enishi's arm. "Happy birthday, Kaoru." He dropped his pack behind him. "I brought you and Kenji a few things from my travels."

Kaoru smiled at him, her eyes bright with joy. "I'm so glad you're here! Please, help yourself to dinner. Megumi cooked it, so it tastes delicious."

"Well, if I knew I'd be feeding your former kidnapper I might have poisoned it," Megumi complained. She folded her arms over her chest. "Will someone explain what's going on?"

"Enishi is my friend now," Kaoru said, turning to Megumi. She wrung her hands together nervously. "We met again in Kyoto at Tomoe's grave. He's been nothing but kind."

"Mass murderers can be charming when they want to be," Megumi said, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Enishi held up his hands. "I assure you, I mean no harm. I have had time to reflect and repent upon previous actions."

"You may have changed your hair color, but I'm not sure I trust that you've changed your colors," Megumi retorted.

"Whatever," Enishi said with a glower. "I'm not here to impress you." He reached behind him for his pack and pulled out the gifts he brought for Kaoru and Kenji. He gave Kenji the plush panda bear first and the toddler hugged the animal tight and squealed in pleasure. The smile on Kaoru's face at seeing her son's joy was almost reward enough. "And this one is yours." Enishi held a wrapped box for Kaoru. She unwrapped the box and gasped at the sight of the jade bracelet inside.

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

Kaoru felt light-hearted. Her birthday had been an enjoyable affair spent with loved ones. At first, she'd been disappointed when Kenshin hadn't sent word, much less returned home. She couldn't deny the joy she'd felt at Enishi's arrival. She'd been a little wary when he wanted to walk with her privately after Kenji had been put to sleep.

Megumi certainly hadn't trusted the former mob boss, but then she didn't really know Enishi. It was Yahiko's instincts that Kaoru had come to trust. And Yahiko trusted Enishi and so would Kaoru.

Kaoru fiddled absently with her new bracelet and then rubbed her hands up and down her arms to ward off a chill from the cool breeze on the wind. Ever since she lost so much weight over the last year, she was cold so easily.

"Are you cold?" Enishi asked. He had a light jacket draped over his arm and he placed it over Kaoru's shoulders. "

"Did you bring your jacket just for me?" Kaoru slipped her arms through the sleeves of the jacket and appreciated the residuals of Enishi's body heat within.

"I couldn't very well take you walking outside without being prepared to keep you safe." Enishi shrugged casually. "Even if it is just from the chill in the air."

They walked through the trees to the back of the dojo and ventured towards the same meadow where Kenshin bid her goodbye amongst the fireflies so many years ago.

"The last time I was in a forest, I had an up close encounter with a panda bear," Enishi said, a ghost of a smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

"Really? What was that like?"

"I kept thinking that if Kenji saw the bear, he'd want one to ride around town on the back of." Enishi chuckled and he sighed before he took both of Kaoru's hands in his. "I found him, Kaoru. I found Kenshin. He's in Southern China. He says he'll come home after his scar has faded."

Kaoru's previous good mood shifted as a great sadness fell heavily upon her shoulders. She'd been afraid that it was Kenshin's choice to stay away from her and Kenji. Enishi had just confirmed that. She was surprised when Enishi pulled her into a fierce, protective hug.

"You deserve better than this, Kaoru."

Kaoru curled her fingers in the front of Enishi's shirt. She couldn't stop the tears that began to fall. Her own husband didn't want her. He chose to be away from her and Kenji.

Enishi held her tighter and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "I want you to consider, Kaoru, coming away with me. You and Kenji. I have a decent farm and it would be a fresh start for you."

"What about the dojo?" Kaoru still gripped his shirt in white-knuckled fists and angled her head to look up at him. He was so much taller than her and she felt so small and yet safe within his arms. Could she just leave it all behind? She was so lonely so much of the time. "I can't leave Yahiko. The dojo was my father's dream. I can't abandon it."

"First of all, Yahiko is your disciple and can take over the school. As long as the school lives so does your father's legacy. You were about his age when you began running the school." Enishi hugged her once again and then held her out at arm's length and leaned over to meet her eyes. "It's time for you to have your own dreams again, Kaoru." He inched towards her and Kaoru recognized the look in his dark eyes. She knew he was about to kiss her. She should stop him, but she didn't want to.

Enishi's lips met hers, and the kiss started slow and hesitantly. Then Kaoru softened and returned the kiss and melted against Enishi as his arms circled her once again, her breasts pressed against the hard planes of his chest. She reached up and entwined her fingers through his short, spiky hair.

She stopped abruptly and stepped back from Enishi, her hand raising to her mouth in shock at her wanton behavior. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She shook her head and tears filled her eyes once again. "I cannot betray Kenshin. I made him a promise."

"Kaoru, he has abandoned you. Don't waste your life waiting for him." Enishi's lips thinned and his eyes darkened as he looked at her with a great sadness lining his features. "I won't give up on you, Kaoru. Unless you out right reject me and say that you hate me, I'll pursue you."

"I thought we were friends," Kaoru whispered.

"We are," Enishi said. "I care about you and Kenji a great deal." He reached for her hair and let his fingers slip through her long, dark tresses. Kaoru did nothing to stop him. It felt good to have a man reach for her. To want her. "Let's head back. I'll be in town for the next three days."

"Where are you staying?" Kaoru asked. They fell into step alongside each other and started back for the dojo.

"An inn with indoor plumbing," Enishi said with a grin.

A wistful smile graced Kaoru's lips. "I do enjoy indoor plumbing."

"My farm has indoor plumbing."

"Stop tempting me," Kaoru said, hitting his chest teasingly. The tension and the pressure from a few moments ago gone.

"Never," Enishi promised.

Kaoru felt a nervous twinge of excitement in her belly. Was it wrong that she was enjoying Enishi's flirtatious advances? Even when they were officially courting, Kenshin had never flirted with her.

Another surprise was waiting for them on the dojo's porch. Sanosuke Sagara sat on the wooden porch beside Megumi with a fishbone stuck between his front teeth. Kaoru felt Enishi stiffen in surprise at her side.

"Sano?" Kaoru called out softly.

"Hey there, Missy," Sano said, rising to his feet and closing the distance between them. He wrapped Kaoru into his long arms and lifted her off the ground into a bone crushing hug. "Happy birthday." He set her down and nodded in greeting at Enishi. "Yukishiro."

"Sagara," Enishi cooly greeted. "Did you come alone?"

Sano took a deep breath and hugged Kaoru again. "I'm sorry, Missy, but Enishi found me and Kenshin about a week back. I didn't know Kenshin hadn't sent word to you." He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I started out the next day. I had to make sure you were doing alright. Make sure that Yahiko hadn't let my boathouse fall to ruins."

"Yahiko lives here at the dojo, with me," Kaoru answered. Various emotions bubbled up in her chest. Megumi and Sanosuke had come for her birthday. Enishi was there for her birthday. Why wasn't Kenshin? Where was her husband?

"He shouldn't be the one managing Kenshin's responsibilities, Missy. Yahiko should be getting into street fights and impressing the ladies," Sano argued.

Megumi came up behind Sano and punched him lightly in the upper arm. "Some men enjoy taking care of their loved ones. And Yahiko doesn't need to waste his time impressing the ladies. He's got his heart set on little Tsubame." She hooked her arm through Kaoru's and gave Enishi a meaningful look. "We're off to enjoy some beauty sleep. Will we be seeing you gentlemen in the morning for breakfast?"

"We'll be there," Enishi answered before Sano could.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Kaoru started to take off Enishi's jacket.

"Keep it, I'll collect it tomorrow," Enishi said.

"Let's get you inside." Megumi pulled Kaoru towards the dojo.

Once they were inside, Kaoru shucked off Enishi's jacket and hung it on the rack near the front door. She and Megumi went to her room. When Megumi had arrived, Kaoru had set up a pallet for her friend within her bedroom. It wasn't like she used much of the space herself. Kaoru changed into a sleeping hakama and Megumi did the same.

"You should probably take that bracelet off," Megumi said. She gestured towards the jade bracelet Enishi had given her earlier.

Kaoru fingered the jewelry and shook her head. She wore the bracelet on her left wrist and it contrasted sharply with the copper wedding band on her left ring finger. Kaoru wasn't materialistic by any means, but it was nice to have a man think she was worthy of such a luxury. "I think I'd like to wear it a bit longer."

"Don't blame me if you knock yourself in the head," Megumi grumbled.

Kaoru took her hair down from her ponytail and started to run her fingers through the tangles.

"Let me." Megumi kneeled behind Kaoru with a brush in her hands. "You'll only make it worse using your fingers like that, not to mention you'll make your hair greasier."

Kaoru huffed, but didn't otherwise protest. To be honest, she kind of enjoyed the feel of Megumi brushing her hair. It reminded her of the days when her father used to brush her hair. He always apologized that her mother was unable to do so, having died when Kaoru was very young. The people Kaoru loved were always abandoning her one way or another it seemed.

"Explain. What's going on between you and Yukishiro?" Megumi tugged at her hair impatiently. "Last I knew, he's the madman that kidnapped you and tried to kill Kenshin."

"If you'll remember, he kept me captive for weeks and I was unharmed. And he chose not to kill Kenshin. And he saved my life on the island," Kaoru answered quietly.

"Saved you after he endangered you," Megumi pointed out. "And now he's buying you fancy jewelry?"

Kaoru thought it best not to point out the clothing, fancy combs, soaps, and herbs. "He recognizes pain in others."

"I'm sorry about Kenshin." Megumi set aside the brush and sighed. "I don't know why he didn't come to see you after I told him to, but you must not give up on him. I know he loves you, Kaoru."

Kaoru looked over her shoulder at her former rival and dear friend. "The question, Megumi, is if he loves his pain and suffering more."

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

Enishi turned towards Sano. "Did you secure lodgings, Sagara?"

"Uh, I thought I would just stay here at the dojo," Sano hedged. He spit out his fish bone onto the grass.

"Nope, you're coming with me. I've got a room secured at a local inn. There's indoor plumbing and trust me, you could use some indoor plumbing." Enishi's nose scrunched up at Sano's malodorous aroma. "Kaoru has had enough excitement for the day. We'll come back in the morning. I'd like to talk to you."

"And I'd like to talk to you," Sano said. "Exactly what are your motives here?"

"My motives are simple. I love Kaoru and her son," Enishi stated. "And I want her happy and safe. Not miserable and abandoned."

"I have a feeling we'll be having a long talk," Sano grumbled.

"You came. But not Himura?" Enishi asked. "Explain."

"He said he had another village to attend and people to help." Sano kicked his foot hard at the dirt packed road and knocked a pebble several meters into the distance. "It's her birthday and he couldn't even write her a note. I could have delivered it, you know?" He turned towards Enishi, his dark eyes stormy. "I offered to bring her any note he wanted to write or message he wanted to tell her. He had nothing to say."

Enishi's nostrils flared in anger. "I've asked Kaoru to consider living with me," he admitted.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Sano said warily.

"Then it's a good thing the decision isn't yours." Enishi opened the door to his room at the inn. It was a large room with two beds. "The bathroom is in the back corner. I have an extra jinbei if you need to borrow one."

"I don't suppose you have any sake?" Sano asked hopefully. "I'm going to need some if I have to spend more time with you."

"Shower off your stench and I'll see if I can find some," Enishi offered. He sat on the edge of his bed and then laid back and stared up at the ceiling. He hadn't meant to ask Kaoru to live with him on his farm, but when the idea came to him, it just felt right. Hopefully, he didn't scare her off.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Abandonment laws in Japan, as far as I could see from my google researching, say that after three years, it's grounds for divorce. I doubt if the laws of today are the same as during the Meiji era. Though, a bit of trivia I discovered stated that divorce rates in Japan during the Meiji era were higher than rates in modern day Japan. I'd say things are looking awful optimistic for Mr. Yukishiro!_


	5. Part V

**Part V:**

The celebration at the Kamiya Dojo for Kaoru's birthday had been a time of joyful fellowship amongst friends. Megumi and Sanosuke stayed for three days and left when Kaoru and Kenji left with Enishi. She made no romantic promises to Enishi, but she did agree to stay as a guest at his home for a week. After all, it did have indoor plumbing.

Kenji had been ecstatic about the adventure. He couldn't quite wrap his young mind around the fact that even though they were going on a trip, they wouldn't be visiting with his Aunt Misao.

"Oh wow," Kaoru gasped. She toyed with her jade bracelet absently, spinning it around on her wrist.

Enishi grinned. "I know. I'm still awed by the place. I'm not sure I'll ever get used to it."

"I can see why," Kaoru whispered. Crop fields stretched out across the horizon waving in the gentle breeze. A sea of green swayed back and forth. Dense forest laid on the outskirts of the fields and a beautiful home was settled on the western border of the land. A smaller house was settled a short distance away from the main one.

"The smaller residence belongs to Kaito and Aimi Nishimura. He takes care of the grounds while she manages the house and keeps me fed," Enishi explained. "They have several grandchildren that like to visit. Some are about Kenji's age, so he won't lack for playmates."

"That would be nice. He hasn't really had the chance to play with children his age," Kaoru murmured. She gently shook Kenji's shoulder to wake him. His amethyst gaze peered sleepily at her through thick red eyelashes. "We made it to Uncle Enishi's," Kaoru explained.

She looked up to see an older couple, the Nishimuras, approach the carriage. Enishi and Kaito began to unload their belongings. Kaoru and Kenji stood next to the carriage gazing at Enishi's house. Kenji stood at Kaoru's knee and clutched at her leg in a secure hug.

"Welcome, Kaoru and Kenji," Aimi greeted with a warm smile. "This one is still working on learning manners," she said, gesturing towards Enishi.

Enishi frowned. "I explained who you both are to Kaoru," he protested.

"Yes, but you failed to introduce us properly," Aimi explained. She shook her head and then laid her hand gently on top of Kenji's head. "Hello, young man. I have some treats for you inside."

Kenji looked up at Kaoru questioningly. "It's okay, Kenji. You can go with Nishimura-san. I'll join you in just a few minutes," Kaoru said.

"She'll take good care of him," Enishi assured her. He balanced Kaoru's luggage over his shoulder while Kaito followed after his wife inside with Enishi's things.

"Is it just the three of you that run this place?" Kaoru asked. She watched as Aimi held Kenji's hand and walked towards the house with Kaito trailing close behind.

Enishi laughed. "That would be impressive!" He started for the house and Kaoru walked alongside him. "I hire extra hands during the sowing and the harvest. It's too much land for me to handle alone." He pointed out a stone wall that came to about the height of their knees. "My vegetable garden is in there. The wall keeps the rabbits out and for the most part it seems too much trouble for the deer."

"Rabbits and deer?" Kaoru asked. "They come to your garden?"

"And try to eat all my radishes," Enishi explained. "Not to mention anything that is green and leafy."

Kaoru stood just outside the door to the house and took one last look at the surrounding land.

"I'll give you a tour later when Kenji takes his afternoon nap," Enishi promised, leading her inside. "For now, I'd like to give you a tour of the house. You and Kenji have rooms across from one another, just down the hall from me."

"Oh that's not necessary. Kenji and I can share," Kaoru protested.

Enishi set her baggage on the floor with a soft thud. He turned towards her and gripped her upper arms. His eyes were dark and serious as he stared down at her, his lips just inches from her forehead. "You are my guests, Kaoru. This place is big enough for a dozen people to live comfortably. I already have the rooms prepared anyway. You wouldn't want Aimi to have worked so hard for nothing, would you?"

Kaoru felt the heat of a blush rising to her cheeks at Enishi's proximity coupled with embarrassment at her possible insult to Aimi. "Of course not. Thank you, Enishi."

"You're welcome," Enishi said.

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

Kenshin kneeled at Tomoe's memorial stone and brushed aside the loose leaves that had gathered over it. It was rather clean already. The flowers beside it had just started to wilt. Someone had recently visited the memorial. He suspected by the assortment of flowers that it was both Kaoru and Enishi.

"I'm sorry, that I haven't kept my promise," he murmured to the grave of his first wife. "At least Kaoru has come to visit. You must have met our son by now."

As usual, there was no answer from Tomoe. She'd been dead for over a decade. He knew she was long gone from the world, but the sting from the scar she slashed across his cheek still burned. It was to her and the others that fell at his hand in the Revolution that he owed his atonement.

He felt Aoshi's presence before he saw him. The ninja cleared his throat to alert Kenshin of his proximity.

"What do you want, Shinomori?" Kenshin asked.

"I was surprised to learn you were in Kyoto," Aoshi admitted. "I came to invite you and Kaoru to the Aoiya. Misao loves her games with little Kenji. She would be disappointed if you were in town and did not visit."

"I'm here alone," Kenshin answered. He kept his gaze fixed on the kanji of Tomoe's name.

"I see," Aoshi said, his tone neutral.

Kenshin brought his gaze back to the wilted flowers. He should have brought fresh ones.

"Would you like some tea?" Aoshi asked.

Kenshin stood in a fluid move that only made his knees ache a little from his stiff position. He turned to face Aoshi. Shinomori's expression was carefully blank of emotion, but he could see the slight tension in his lips. Aoshi was not pleased that Kenshin hadn't brought his family to Kyoto.

"Will you ask questions?" Kenshin asked.

Aoshi arched a dark eyebrow. "Would you answer them?"

"Probably not," he answered truthfully.

Aoshi shrugged. "Then I suppose there would be little point to me asking questions."

"Okay," Kenshin agreed. He began to follow Aoshi out of the cemetery. The streets were fairly crowded with people rushing towards market for fresh produce at that time in the morning. Aoshi and Kenshin both easily evaded harried shoppers.

"Have you seen Kaoru and Kenji much?" Kenshin asked.

"More than you," Aoshi answered.

Kenshin's jaw tightened. "What's he like?"

Aoshi stopped abruptly and turned around to glare at Kenshin. His eyes were narrowed in anger and tight lines formed around his mouth. Kenshin craned back his neck to meet Aoshi's eyes without wavering. "You want to know what your son is like?" Aoshi asked incredulous.

Kenshin frowned. "Yes, if you will be so kind."

Aoshi took a deep breath and his face was once more a mask of neutrality. "If you wanted to know what your son is like, you would visit him yourself."

Kenshin looked away in shame. "I cannot face him yet."

"If you continue to avoid him, Kenji will hate you," Aoshi warned.

"Yukishiro said much the same to me," Kenshin murmured.

Aoshi snorted. "That one has taken a much greater interest in your wife and child than you. As your friend, I must warn you to think of the consequences of your prolonged absence."

"I appreciate your concern," Kenshin said politely. "Now, if we might share that tea."

A look of uncertainty flashed across Aoshi's face. "Hm, perhaps we had best visit one of the teashops," Aoshi said, altering his path slightly. "Misao might be less than hospitable towards your presence."

Kenshin absently touched the scar on his cheek. He had no right to happiness while the memory of the cut burned so deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

Kaoru leaned back and relaxed in the huge clawfoot bathtub. Enishi's house was an absolute luxury. It was as if he took all the wonderful aspects of the various inns he'd ever visited and combined them into one dream home. Aimi was an amazing cook and even offered to teach Kaoru a few simple meals. Over the past three days, Kaoru had assisted in breakfast and dinner. And they had been good!

There was a gentle knock against the door.

Kaoru cracked an eye open. She'd left the door unlocked in case Kenji needed her. "Yes?"

"Kenji is asleep," Enishi answered softly from the other side. He said something else, but she couldn't understand him through the door.

Kaoru sat up, her heart raced at the sound of Enishi's voice. She looked around the tub and the bubbles were still thick. She took a deep breath and tried to decide on her next course of action. "I couldn't hear the last part," she said. "The door is unlocked."

"Are you sure?" Enishi asked hesitantly.

"The bubbles are still pretty dense," Kaoru answered with a grin. "It's fine. It seems ridiculous to talk through the door."

The door began to open inward slowly. Enishi stepped inside wearing a casual pair of white pants and a blue silk sleeveless shirt. He secured the door behind him and sat on the bench in front of the bathroom mirror. His eyes raked over the tub, pausing at certain spots. "Those bubbles won't last too much longer," he said with a teasing waggle of his pale eyebrows.

Kaoru crossed her arms over her chest nervously. "Long enough for a simple conversation," she argued. "What did you say at the door?"

"I was saying that I read to him the story about the Peach Boy," Enishi said. "He seemed to really enjoy it."

Kaoru felt her breath catch. Enishi read her son a bedtime story. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

Enishi's eyes widened in horror. "What's wrong?" He was off the bench in a flash and at the side of the tub. His hands fastened to the rim of the tub in a white-knuckled grip.

Kaoru unfolded her arms and knuckled away a tear that trickled down her cheek. "Nothing is wrong. You read Kenji a bedtime story." She sniffled.

"Should I not have?" Enishi asked. "I'm sorry. I thought he might enjoy stories. I remember Tomoe read to me when I was a young boy. They were my most fond memories."

"No, it was perfect," Kaoru said. She laid her hand over his. "Thank you, Enishi."

A small, genuine smile spread across Enishi's lips. "Are you familiar with the Peach Boy?"

"I'm actually not," Kaoru said. She released his hands and leaned back in the tub. "Would you tell it to me?"

Enishi repositioned himself around the tub so that he was behind her. His hands began to gently massage her neck and shoulders. "It's a bit of a long story. The bubbles might all by gone by the time I'm done."

"If you keep massaging my shoulders like that I could care less if all the bubbles vanish," Kaoru murmured.

"It's a story of young Momotaro. An old man and his wife had no children. One day his wife goes to the river for washing clothes while her husband went to the mountains to cut firewood. She finds a huge peach in the river and brings it home as a gift to her husband. They decide to split the delicious peach only to discover that a beautiful baby was inside!" Enishi laughed. "You should have seen Kenji's face at that part. He might not eat a peach again without checking first that a baby isn't inside."

Kaoru smiled. "It doesn't hurt to be careful."

Enishi's strong fingers were now tracing down the length of her arms.

"They loved Momotaro and raised him as their son. Now, when Momotaro was fifteen, he told his father how grateful he was to him for being kind. However, it was time that Momotaro saved his land from the terrible ogres. He would go to the sea to fight these ogres and bring back treasure. His father gives him a sword and armor. Momotaro's mother gives him dumplings. During his journey he comes across a spotted dog, monkey, and a pheasant. He offered them all dumplings and they joined him to face the ogres."

"Quite an assortment of warriors," Kaoru said with a chuckle. "You're making this up."

"Someone certainly made this story up, but it wasn't me. Now, when you keep an open mind, you can make friends with almost anyone," Enishi said. "So they get on a boat and they fight the ogres. The ogres lose and bow down to Momotaro and offer him treasure. He returns home with the treasure and his new friends and they all live happily ever after."

"I have a feeling you left out a few details," Kaoru said, opening her eyes. Enishi was watching her with a serious expression.

"Well, I was talking to a toddler," Enishi pointed out. He released his hands from her arms, water sloshed over the side of the tub. "I better go. The bubbles are almost gone and my hands want to drift to other places on your body," he confessed.

Kaoru closed her eyes for a moment and swallowed nervously. She liked having Enishi's hands on her. And he read Kenji a bedtime story! "Or you could stay," she said, opening her eyes and reaching for his face. She traced her fingers down his jaw, to his neck, and settled on his collarbone.

A sly smile spread across Enishi's handsome face. "Or I could stay," he said. He leaned over her and pressed his lips gently against hers.


End file.
